Minor Alterations
by Blackknight5
Summary: Takes Place after events of "Skin Game" and "After the Dark". The body of an Eyes Only informant that had gone missing suddenly turns up, and makes contact with Logan just before he dies. As Logan digs into his death discovers a dangerous connection to Ma
1. Things Better Left Buried

Dark Angel: Minor Alterations  
  
Seattle, Washington  
March 3, 2021  
  
Pain. Oh God not again! He could feel it. He could smell it, but he knew it wasn't real. Still his body was dripping with sweat, and the sheets on his bed were sticking to his body. Pushing himself up carefully he walked to the mirror in the bathroom. He forced himself to view his reflection to prove that his body was not on fire. Despite what his senses were telling his mind there was no flame on his body. Instead all that he say was a lean, average height, and with dishwater blonde hair. His deep green eyes watered up as he struggled to force his mind to acknowledge what his eyes told him. The words of Donald Lydecker echoed in his thoughts, "What the mind can conceive, the body can achieve."  
  
"My body is not on fire!" He screamed. The young man stared into his reflections eyes repeating the phrase over and over again till the feeling began to die down. Then the rush came, the sinking sensation in his gut, and the tingling sensation that seemed to travel up from his fingers toward his head. He whipped around trying to make it to his bed, but it was a race against time. One he always lost. He seemed to hang in the air for a second his body frozen as if he was a manikin, but then his body slammed to the ground as his body began seizing. His mind retreated inside himself, and into his memories. His memories of the last time he had lived without pain. His memories of Manticore.  
  
.X5-501x, codename Med, heard the sound of footsteps approaching his door before the door opened. The cool even stride gave away the man at the door before he even spoke. Donald Lydecker seems Daddy has something for me to do, he thought wickedly. Even for a normal he has as much energy as most of the X-series.  
  
"X5-501x, on your feet soldier." Lydecker called out as he entered the dark and silent room with the light from the halls acting like a spotlight on a stage.  
  
"Disabled your lights again didn't you, Med?"  
  
Med laughed, "Sir, yes, sir."  
  
Donald Lydecker sighed, "Med your sarcasm is not appreciated."  
  
"Then pick up another one of your kids Dad. That is if you could find one with my abilities, or figure out how to reproduce them. How is that going by the way?"  
  
Donald Lydecker's face seemed to take on an exasperated expression that most parents of teenagers would know well. Med laughed and decided to save his father from any further contact with his sense of humor.  
  
"What is my mission, sir?"  
  
"Your mission will briefing will cover the specifics, but I a want to make clear to that more then ever, failure here is not an option."  
  
Lydecker turned and found the guard outside unconscious. Med was standing there a smirk on his face.  
  
"So when do I go daddy?"  
  
Seconds later Med felt the tazers and their electric charge slam into his back. Now a small smile appeared on Lydecker's face, "After you wake up..."  
  
. Med cursed as he woke once more on the floor of the beaten down building that had been his home for the last couple of months. He headed for the refrigerator and his after seizure kit with a bottle of water, gum, and Tylenol. I will finish my mission dad, and then I will show them to you.  
  
Seattle, Washington  
June 6, 2021  
  
In a black tee shirt, and worn down blue jeans Logan Cale prepared the second Eyes Only broadcast since exposing Ames White's use of the transgenic Kelpy to create anti-transgenic hysteria. He had promised Max to help the Transgenics in Terminal City by having Eyes Only tell their side of the story, but a source had given something he had to run. The new District Attorney of Seattle, Andrew Walters, had run his election campaign on a promise to fight against corruption, and criminal influence in the city. He had even openly praised Eyes Only on the news.  
  
This had made Logan suspicious immediately, and subsequent investigation had revealed that the new DA had been cleaning house so he could move in people from his own organization. It had taken Logan longer to crack into the D.A.'s organization because of Ames White's discovery of his apartment. Logan then had to focus on laying low, and rebuild his connections. Which was more then one thing he had had to rebuild. The confession Kelpy had gotten out of Max had confirmation that she still felt for him as strongly as he felt for her.  
  
However if he kept thinking about that he wouldn't get anything done, Logan thought with a sigh. Still he probably should finish up and get working on the dinner they had planned for tonight.  
  
Beep, beep, beep.  
  
Damn it not now, Logan thought as he reached over and grabbed his phone.  
  
"Logan Cale."  
  
"Logan, this James Thomson. I need you to meet with you. I have something  
Eyes Only might want to take a look at."  
  
As the man began talking, Logan immediately realized his plans for the evening were about to change, and not in his mind for the better. 


	2. Calm Before the Storm

Dark Angel: Minor Alterations  
  
Seattle, Washington  
June 6, 2021 9:45 pm  
  
William Connor was not the kind of person you ever wanted stepping into your home, mostly because he would have a hard time getting through the door. He had worked for almost every corrupt person in Seattle in just about any capacity needed from hit man, to driver, to cook. He wasn't picky as long as they kept fresh food in the fridge, which helped explain his extra large waste in a time when getting enough food to be overweight was almost impossible. He had no real moral code, and just went where the money would take him or so his bosses believed. Despite his often-amoral stance William Connor did care about more then the money although what that might be was something not even Eyes Only could find out. So he had become an informant for Eyes Only. His image of only going where the money took him allowed him to get inside more organizations then any other informant, or at least that is what he believed.  
  
He's drawback was he wasn't really trusted with the big secrete, but he did get in places where bugs could be planted. His recordings had helped put away more criminals, and had kept him from having to testify in open court. Although he always looked over his shoulder for any sign that he was being followed. Not that he wasn't good at looking over his shoulder, anyone who worked with Eyes Only learned to do that quickly or ended up in the Medical Examiners Office. Still he tonight he was particularly nervous, and that was why he had taken extra precautions to protect himself. Logan Cale had helped him before when he had gone to Eyes Only, and he had agreed to help him again.  
  
His slightly overweight body was draped in long loose clothing, which made him seem even more overweight. He also wore a long trench coat that hid a pair of old Army Colt .45 semi-automatic pistols with several additional clips. The reason for all this extra firepower was simply he had no idea what he had walked in on 12 hours ago, but he knew it wasn't good. God had it been only that long? The day had started innocently enough as he went to pick up people who needed work, and wouldn't mind working for nothing. He had only stopped to take a leak when he heard the first scream, and his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He had followed the screams back to a small warehouse in what had once been a Microsoft complex. Inside was a mix of old and new computer hardware, and what looked like hospital supplies with a young man standing over an older woman, who was doing all the screaming.  
  
"Please! Don't kill me!"  
  
Then a soft voice echoed, "Screaming will not help you, and will probably only make your suffer more. Simply take comfort in the knowledge you will help protect your fellow men from monsters like, and worse then me."  
  
"I will do anything, but please don't kill me," her blue eyes filling with tears as she spoke.  
  
"I am not trying to kill you, but I am afraid that maybe the end result."  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"I am trying to give humanity a great gift, but my research is at best incomplete. You will either live or help those that come after you survive. You will become a martyr to a grateful human race."  
  
"You are insane!"  
  
"History may judge me as such, or I may be seen as a visionary. Either way your time is up. I hope you don't mind me talking like this, but I want to make this moment dramatic. In truth I am excited beyond belief, and I really hope you will survive. Unlike Daddy I don't want to leave a long line of failed experiments before I get things right."  
  
Pulling himself back from his memories Will headed down the ally toward his destination. The Neon sign of the Boka bar glistening like the light of a lighthouse during a storm, and guiding him to a safe harbor. Then suddenly a figure stepped in front of him with his fist connecting to Willy's jaw, and dropping Willy like a sack of bricks.  
  
"I do not know where you are going, but I cannot let you go. I'm not going to give you a chance to lie to me about what you say and heard today. Just be thankful I am not my father, or you would be dead by now."  
  
"So you are not going to kill me?"  
  
"I never said that. You see unfortunately I am in need of new test subjects. "  
  
Logan looked at his watch, and then at the clock on the wall. I can't believe I gave up an evening with Max for a night with an informant that didn't even bother to show, he thought. Logan took one last look around the bar for his informant before leaving. His eyes did a quick sweep of the area around the bar, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Still Logan knew this informant wasn't the type to stand him up like this unless absolutely necessary. I'll dig into his disappearance, but for now there is nothing I can do.  
  
From the ally across the street a set of eyes peered through the night, and fixed on Logan with a gleam of future possibilities.  
  
Seattle, Washington January 10, 2022  
  
"Oh shit," Max cursed as she noticed the time on the alarm clock. Max for the moment forgot that she was not alone, and her sudden moment caused her and Logan to fall out of the bed.  
  
"Late again?" Logan asked. Max just glared as she untangled herself from the blankets and Logan whose bright blue eyes gave away the amusement he managed to keep from his voice. Max just rolled her eyes and then started grabbing through the tumbled mess of clothing that she had so carelessly tossed off the night before.  
  
"This is the second time this week I overslept thanks to you."  
  
"Should I take that as a thank you, Ms. Guevera?" Logan laughed as he got himself up, and out of the covers. Max paused and watched Logan's trim athletic body with a possessive smile as she thought of their activities the night before which only a week or two she would have thought impossible. Now after learning the virus was gone, and with the destruction of Ames White and his snake cult. Max was free to indulge in the pleasures she felt life had long denied her.  
  
She felt Logan brush his fingers over her face, and then the soft loving pressure of his lips on hers. God I could just stay like this with him forever, Max thought with a sigh.  
  
"Yes, but if I miss this meeting Mole will never let me forget it," Max said as she pulled away.  
  
"See you tonight?"  
  
"Do you really need to ask?" Max smirked as she once more began rummaging to find her clothes. Finally she just grabbed a pair of jeans, a black sweater, and slipped it over her petite but lethal body as she picked up her running shoes and head for the door.  
  
Despite her Manitcore enhanced muscles it still took her a couple of minute to get from Logan's apartment through the underground tunnel to Terminal City and from there to the top floor of the art market the transgenics had bought with help from Logan. The top floor had been converted into a meeting place, and offices for Terminal City's new alderman. Max halted outside the door, and composed her for the usual sarcastic jabs that Alec and Mole would give her for being late to a meeting she had called.  
  
Just as she was about to open the door Max's enhanced hearing picked up the sounds of the four men laughing. Even though the doors were closed the tone of Alec's voice was unmistakable, "Okay so Joshua you got overslept, Dix you got Logan made her breakfast in bed, Mole couldn't find anything to wear, and I say that they were up all night."  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Max called out as she entered the conference room. Although the words she really wanted to say were more along the lines of, 'Alex if you finish that sentence you'll never go all-night again.'  
  
The first to answer was Joshua with his usual greeting for Max, "Hi Yah little Fella."  
  
Max smiled, "Back at you Big Fella, so sorry I'm late. I just had to make sure some things were ready before I came here. What did you guys do to amuse yourselves while you waited?"  
  
Max smiled at the big dog boy who seemed about to speak much to the apparent horror of Alec, Mole, and Dix.  
  
"No lets get down to business." 


	3. Warning

Seattle, Washington January 10, 2022 10:52 am  
  
Original Cindy watched as Max walked up to meet her in the art market created by the transgenic residents of Terminal City. The place had become a hotspot for people looking for intricate, but reasonably priced pieces of art. Because of that many people had begun coming down here, and it offered the transgenics their best hope of convincing people they weren't the monsters most reporters liked to say they were. Original Cindy just sighed, and waited for her friend by leaning against a wall. Despite the end of the siege, she had not been able to see Max as much as when she worked at Jam Pony. Hell, she thought laughingly, I spend more time with Normal then with Max now. On second thought that's scary.  
  
Although Normal was not the man he used to be, but then again neither was anyone else who had become involved with Max and her family. Shocking most everyone at Jam Pony Normal had asked her to tell Max that if any of the transgenics wanted to return to working for Jam Pony they were more then welcome. Some things the world just is not ready for, she thought. Shaking her head Original Cindy noticed a beautiful dark haired woman approaching through the crowd. Max was wearing a black tee-shirt with blue jeans and her black leather jacket. Her face was lit up by a bright smile, and seemed against all logic to be glowing.  
  
Cindy felt herself smiling too. Although she was sure that it was not for the same reason. Max had only recently learned that Logan, the man who had stolen her heart as she had once tried to steal his art, was safe from the virus Manticore had placed in her blood to kill him. With all the twists and turns in their story, Cindy had sworn off soaps and cheesy romance novels. Max and Logan provided more then enough of real life angst to keep her going for a long time. Hell their relationship seemed like the product of some bad TV writer working on a sci-fi television show.  
  
"You're late Boo."  
  
"I had a small issue to take care of with Alec."  
  
"Nothing important, I hope?"  
  
"No. Just a little strategy session to keep their male minds on track," Max said.  
  
Cindy pushed off from the wall and the two women began walking into the market. After looking through a couple of stands, and not really seeing anything that caught their eyes Cindy turned back to Max.  
  
"Hey, didn't you say Logan was going to be coming along?"  
  
Max paused for a second they kind of muttered a reply that O.C. didn't hear.  
  
"Max, I couldn't hear you would you mind repeating that?"  
  
"Nothing, you know guys and shopping."  
  
Cindy was sure that there was more that Max wasn't telling her, and decided to press. Watching as Max picked up a piece of metal work Cindy moved right up to Max, and talked into her ear.  
  
"Sure, if you say so. I just thought cause you know how fragile men are that maybe you broken him a little?"  
  
Max turned and looked at Cindy with a embarrassed face, but gathered herself quickly.  
  
"I didn't break him. His exoskeleton needed a little maintenance, that's all."  
  
Cindy just laughed at Max's embarrassed statement and then said, "If you say so boo."  
  
=======================  
  
Seattle, Washington January 10, 2022 10:59 am  
  
Logan swore loudly as the exoskeleton shocked him once more as he tried to fix the broken circuit. Next time we wait till I get these off, he thought as he shook his hand after the painful electric shock. Although most of the device was fixed there was still a problem which Logan had been unable to find. That was more painful then the electric shock, and his irritation at his failure to fix the exoskeleton was increasing every second. Still the memory of Max in his arms was more then enough to make any pain or repair cost more then worth it. Deciding he needed a short break Logan wheeled himself over to the fridge to get something to eat and drink. Only as he opened the door to the fridge did Logan remember he forgot to go shopping the other day, and so that like Mother Hubbard his cupboard was literally bare.  
  
A very male thought entered his brain as he remembered what he had been doing the other day when he was supposed to be going to the store. Which was why he had to be working on the exoskeleton, he thought as he smiled. Suddenly the phone by his computer began ringing, and Logan closed the door then wheeled himself over. He caught the phone right before the machine was about to pick it up.  
  
Pressing the phone against his shoulder and his head so that he could adjust his chair's position to make it easier to hold the phone Logan waited a second for the other person to speak before answering himself.  
  
"Logan."  
  
A weak grating voice replied, "Logan Cale?"  
  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
Before Logan heard an answer there was a long series of hard coughs, and what sounded like a person having trouble breathing.  
  
"This is Bill Connors."  
  
Logan dropped all other thoughts from his mind when he heard that name. "Bill, where have you been?"  
  
"Logan," Bill answered with sporadic coughing interruptions, "I don't have much time. Please, I need your help. I need you to meet me in an hour behind Marcos Dinner in sector 6 and please hurry."  
  
"Bill, wait!" Logan called out, but his only answer was the sound of the phone hanging up. Turning off the phone Logan pushed himself toward his car keys then stopped. Reversing his direction he headed back for the work table where the exoskeleton was waiting. Grabbing it, and then slamming it down on his legs Logan hoped his fixed enough of the device so that he wouldn't fall on his ass when he stood up. Moving his left foot gingery to the ground, and then his right Logan then crossed his fingers pushed himself up from the wheelchair. A second later he had his car keys and was heading through the door.  
  
=======================  
  
Seattle, Washington January 10, 2022 11:40 am  
  
Max and Cindy had been enjoying their little shopping trip for almost an hour when they received a painfully rude interruption.  
  
"Hey Max! O.C.!"  
  
Original Cindy turned around, and looked menacingly at her fellow Jam Pony rider. "Sketch what did I tell you about today?"  
  
Gulping before answering Sketchy replied, "Hmmm, you told me under no circumstances tell Normal where you were."  
  
"And after that?"  
  
"To tell the truth I wasn't really listening because Normal just entered and." Sketchy trailed off his answer at the end as he caught the look Original Cindy was giving him.  
  
"Its okay Sketch, what's up?" Max said hoping to keep the peace.  
  
Turning back to Max after a second as he tried to remember what he was doing here, "I wanted to share with my two top female comrades the fruit of my recent good fortune."  
  
Cindy and Max looked at each other. Cindy looked back at Sketchy and answered, "We don't have any idea what the hell you talking about."  
  
"I have received a raise."  
  
"Normal is handing out more money?"  
  
"No, Max from my newspaper job. Seems my articles about transgenics have truly caught on. So I decided to take you out to lunch to say thank you."  
  
"Don't you mean dinner?"  
  
"It wasn't that big of a raise."  
  
Max smiled, "Sure, can I just call Logan first?"  
  
"Sure." 


	4. First Wave: The One You Never See Coming

Seattle, Washington. January 10, 2022. 12:00 pm.  
  
Logan took a deep breath before he stepped out of his car and into the alley that William Connors had insisted on for their meeting. Logan's mind had been racing with questions as he drove to meet a man he'd thought dead for a year. I wonder where he's been, Logan thought. And why is he trying to make contact now after such a long absence? Logan had no answers for those questions, but for the first time that he could remember the desire to have those answers was matched by something else. Logan had become, Eyes Only, when there had been no one else he had to think about, but now he had Max. For the first time Logan felt fear about continuing his crusade, but brushed it aside as it was nothing more then an afterthought. Logan realized it was more then that, but for now he could do nothing about it and later he would talk about it with Max.  
  
The air outside was cold even for Seattle in January, and the clouds overhead were clearly gathering in preparation for a heavy snow fall. Pulling his coat closer to his body and wishing he'd thought to bring some heavier clothes Logan entered the alley. With his contacts he'd reached this point in Sector Six without much trouble, and early. He'd checked out the area around the alley before finally deciding to enter it, and leaving his car in a position where he could use it to escape if this turned into a trap. Bill Connors hadn't set him up in the past, but he hadn't seen this man in almost a year.  
  
Logan was almost halfway down the alley when he hard it from behind him. The soft click of a semi-automatic pistol being cocked was deafening in the quiet alley. Logan started to turn around when he suddenly felt the gun barrel get rammed into the base of his skull.  
  
"I told Cale to come himself."  
  
Taking a breath Logan answered, "I am Logan Cale."  
  
A harsh laugh came before Connors answer, "Not unless they invented a cure for being shot in the spine, and forgot to tell the rest of the damn planet."  
  
"If you don't believe me check my wallet. Right coat pocket."  
  
At first Logan thought Connors just ignored what he said, but then felt a hand reaching into his right coat pocket. For a second a thought of worry crept into his head as he thought he might have left his wallet in his pants pocket, but then felt Connors lift his wallet out of the pocket. The long seconds before Connors next statement were among the longest of Logan's life.  
  
"Oh, thank god it's really you. Then I really did get out. Oh, thank god," Connors said as he pulled the gun from Logan's neck.  
  
"Bill what the hell is going on?" Logan asked as he turned around to face Connors. What he saw shocked Logan, and just started his mind racing with new questions. What he could see of William Connors face was pale and his eye were covered up by his hoodie which hung low on his head. Connors no longer wore his usually loose clothing with beat up black trench coat. Now Connors wore a grimy gray hoodie with a torn up blue jean jacket over it, and worn down Levis blue jeans. This clearly gave away that Connors had lost a lot of weight, and his body looked lean like a marathon runner.  
  
"I need you get me to Eyes Only, and convince him to make me disa."Connors couldn't finish his sentence as he began coughing. Every cough seemed to weaken the man so that by the time it was over Connors looked like he could barely stand up.  
  
Logan stepped closer to try and offer help, but Connors stopped him short when he raised his gun once more.  
  
"Look you need help so would you just put down the gun?"  
  
"Don't you touch me," Connors said before another series of coughs forced him to his knees as Logan watched.  
  
"Bill I think you need to get to the hospital," Logan said as he walked up to Connors to keep him from collapsing any further. Connors didn't struggle as Logan took the gun from his hand, but when Logan tried to pull Connors back to his feet Connors seemed to resist. It was then that Logan noticed that Connors low hanging hoodie had fallen off, and he got a clear look at Connors face.  
  
In that instant Logan realized he couldn't take Connors to a hospital, and began trying to think of any transgenics he knew with medical training. Despite all the recent ground in turning around public opinion about the transgenics there was still a prejudice against them. Which Bill Connors would have felt the moment a doctor or nurse looked Bill Connor in the eyes. The only problem was Logan remembered the man's eyes, and how they had looked when he last saw the man. They did not look the same. In fact right now they resembled those of the transgenics like Joshua and other early X-series transgenics. This brought up an entire new galaxy of questions, but Logan realized they would have to wait. I have to get this man to safety, he thought. He refused to think about what his observations could mean till he had some proof for his theories, but now an overwhelming sense of fear now entered his thoughts.  
  
"My car is just outside the alley. We are getting out of here now," Logan said as he helped Connors walk towards Logan's car. As they neared the mouth of the alley Logan felt Connors stumble as walked.  
  
"Logan, oh god, it hurts! It feels like my body is tearing itself apart!"  
  
"It's okay. We're almost to my car. Just relax for a second everything will be alright."  
  
Connors started to smile, but stopped and turned his head violently to the right as if he'd heard something. Logan watched as Connors eyes roll back into his skull as his chest exploded from a bullet impact. Logan was shocked to find himself covered in blood, but recovered quickly and dove for cover behind a dumpster. Grabbing his coat, Logan wiped his hands free of most of the blood, and then drew his own 9mm glock to return fire.  
  
======================  
  
Seattle, Washington. January 10, 2022. 12:02 pm.  
  
Max watched as Original Cindy started ripping into Sketchy for interrupting their day together. She paused for a second then turned back to find a pay phone. The humor of this seemed so out of place with how her life had been going for the last year that she feared this was some really good dream. No, she thought, this is missing someone for this to be a good dream. Logan. He was her other half. They complemented each other in such away that it was like they weren't just a couple, but to pieces of something greater. Manitcore couldn't have designed her a better match. Of course that was assuming Manticore cared about the people it created as something other then pawns on a chessboard. It was a feeling Max had repressed for the longest time, and the removal of the virus and Ames White's death had given her the breathing space to move past her usual cynicism.  
  
Max made herself stop thinking so romantically. It sounded too much like that weird dialogue from one of the romance novels Original Cindy had always been a fan of. She remembered when O.C. had tried to explain it too her. Her answer had been, People don't think or talk like this. Of course that was before she met Logan. Still she was able to regain her focus about using the phone. Reaching into her pocket she dropped in the cash, and dialed Logan's cell number figuring that he probably had it close by.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Logan its Max."  
  
"You have reached Logan Cale; I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message after the beep and I will get back to you as soon as I can."  
  
God damn it, Max thought. I hate that message.  
  
======================  
  
Seattle, Washington. January 10, 2022. 12:02 pm.  
  
Logan had tried to peek around to see if anyone was there, but a near miss by a bullet had convinced him of that being a bad idea. Looking around he noticed an open door across the alley, and tried figuring out how he could get there. Deciding quickly if he couldn't see where to shot his gun would not help him much. Logan pushed the gun back into his coat pocket, and then grabbed the dumpster with both of his free hands.  
  
The dumpster was old, and on rusty wheels but Logan figured with the added push of his exoskeleton he would be able to get it across the alley. Okay on three just like in the movie Logan. Yeah think positive you're going to make it. Logan pushed the dumpster and found it moved slowly even with his exoskeleton's help. Soon the dumpster began shaking as bullets began slamming into it. Almost to the door a bullet slammed into the dumpster, and cut through it to imbed itself into Logan's right hand.  
  
"Shit!" Logan screamed as he felt the bullet pierce his skin. Realizing the dumpster wasn't going to be much use now Logan began trying to judge the distance to the door. Whoever is shooting is waiting a little between each shot, and if I can get him to shoot at something the other way I might just make it.  
  
Reaching into his pockets Logan pulled his gun out of his pants, and waited for the shooter's next pause. Then he tossed the gun at the other side of the alley, and just as it hit the opposite wall dove for the open door. Come on, Come on, he thought as he neared the door. Just a second more, he thought.  
  
He didn't feel the bullet hit him in the leg, but the force of it cause Logan to fall into as he made it through the door. Turning himself over Logan began looking for the bullets entry wound, and when he did he laughed. The bullet had hit him in his cell phone. The phone was destroyed, but he was alright.  
  
======================  
  
Seattle, Washington. January 10, 2022. 12:02 pm.  
  
Med watched the man who was talking to subject NX3-334 escape into the open doorway. He cursed at the losing of another research subject when he was so close to finding the solution. Crowds were forming, and the cops would be here soon. There was not enough time to collect the body, and those fools at the Morgue would destroy most of what he could learn before he could reclaim the body.  
  
Still as he placed his rifle back into its case, the man NX3-334 had contacted interested him. He had shown great calm in a violent situation, and clearly was able to adapt quickly to changing situations. He would track down on this man. He may have lost one research subject, but he may have just found another more promising one. With a shrug he turned, and began walking across the roof towards the fire latter that would be escape root. Very promising indeed. 


	5. First Wave: Breaking on the Rocks

*Author's Note: Special Thanks to bo, agmgdafan, Misty7 for their reviews. I hope you keep it up. Please READ & REVIEW. Also if bo, agmgdafan, Misty7 want any spoilers for what is too happen in chapter 6 send me an email for your request.*  
  
Dark Angel: Minor Alterations  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Seattle, Washington January 10, 2022 2:15 pm  
  
Max sighed as Logan's home phone went to his voice mail. She would have tried his cell phone again, but both phones were just going to his voice mail. In frustration Max slammed the phone down, and then headed back to join Cindy and Sketch. Where are you Logan? Are you in trouble? Max pushed those thoughts aside, and tried to focus. Needless anxiety about Logan wouldn't help.  
  
"Boo, you find Logan?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"No, this is the third time I've called him in the last two hours, and he hasn't responded."  
  
"Hey, don't worry Max. If there is any of us 'normals' that can take care of themselves then its Logan. Logan probably just stepped out and forgot his cell," Max's mood brightened up at Original Cindy's statement.  
  
"Yeah it's not like he went out and got shot or something else that sent him to the hospital," Sketch suggested which resulted in a strong slap in the head from Original Cindy.  
  
"Sketch, till I tell you no more talking. Boo don't worry Logan's alright, and he ain't in no damn hospital," Cindy said as she glared at Sketchy.  
  
Still Sketch's remark had started up Max's anxiety again. Max felt herself thinking about all the possible ways that Logan could be hurt, and dying without anyway to contact her. Oh, God what the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I control myself? Logan is okay, and this is all for nothing. Max kept repeating that thought over and over again hoping it would calm her. The problem was all it did was make her feel worse. Despite all her physical gifts thanks to Manticore genetics nothing they had done to her had helped her when it came to her emotions. There was no quick fix for being human, she thought glumly.  
  
After a second Max looked up at Original Cindy and was about to say, "I know it's probably nothing, but I think I want to go find him anyway."  
  
When Original Cindy interrupted, "Max, go find your honey. And when he is alright you call me, and will get together an chill at Crash."  
  
Max answered with a smile, and then turned back towards the wasteland of Terminal City. Her anxiety replaced by relief that her friends understood her desire to make sure Logan was okay even if it didn't make sense to her.  
  
Seattle, Washington January 10, 2022 2:19 pm  
  
As Original Cindy watched Max speed away as she had only seen transgenics and cars do, she turned her full attention on to Sketchy. Sketchy wasn't one to avoid saying something stupid if given the opportunity, but something about his dumbass remarks today had seemed off somehow. In fact she would almost say that the remarks seemed forced somehow. What the hell is going on?  
  
"Okay Sketch what is going on and remember you are a terrible liar?"  
  
Sketchy avoided Original Cindy's eyes and started backing off as he answered, "Nothing. Just trying to celebrate my good fortune with my friends, is that so wrong?"  
  
"The way you do it yes! However my bullshit meter is going off the charts. What is your lame white ass up too? And remember if you don't tell me the truth I will beat your ass up."  
  
Sketch's mouth just kind of dropped for a second, and then shut as if he was trying to rethink what he was going to say.  
  
"Look okay this wasn't my idea. My editor wants me to get an interview with Max and Logan. He said that the idea of normal/transgenic relationships would be a great way to sell papers."  
  
Original Cindy's temper started flaring like a solar flare, "So you just decided you would use your friends' relationship as a way to get yourself more money? What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
Sketchy clearly felt afraid as he looked into Original Cindy's eyes, "Look, okay maybe it is a little bit sleazy, but there is an upside."  
  
"Upside? What the hell do you mean?"  
  
"Cindy they are a public normal/transgenic couple that has been through hell to be with each other. What better proof that we can all coexist then that?"  
  
"You pulled that out of your ass! But I'll let it go for now. You tell your editor you're dropping this story, and if you ever do some dumbass shit like this again. I will make sure you will be regretting it till the day you die. You understand?" Sketchy just nodded at her. Cindy walked off towards home, and sighed.  
  
Seattle, Washington January 10, 2022 2:15 pm  
  
Logan cursed himself for not being better prepared, and for letting another person die. Bill Connors hadn't been the greatest human being, but when it came to the 'Eyes Only' cause Bill had been one of his most loyal people. Yet, Logan's effort in looking into Connors disappearance had been half- assed at best. He kept telling himself that other things had taken precedent, but none of it made him feel better. Without his exoskeleton working it had taken almost an hour for him to pull himself from the middle of the diner's backroom. After that it had taken fifteen minutes before someone heard his knocking and opened the door.  
  
After that it took ten minutes to convince the diner's owners that he wasn't a threat to them. He almost laughed at the fact that for once his inability to walk had helped him. After that he tried to use his cell phone to call Terminal City for a ride, but then he had realized that his cell was broken. Finding away for the owner to help him use the payphone in the corner of the diner had required another fifteen minutes. Getting Mole to stop laughing long enough to get him to agree to send help had taken another five minutes. Now he just had to sit around for help from Terminal City. God I hope it's not Max. She will never let me hear the end of this, and god help me if it's Alec that comes.  
  
Just then Logan heard the door to the diner opened, and the waitress drop a glass. Turning his head Logan kind of shook his head already guessing who Mole had sent.  
  
"Hello Joshua."  
  
"Hello little fella's fella," Joshua said.  
  
"You need to stop hanging out with Alec," Logan said as the big transgenic came around to pick Logan up literally.  
  
Seattle, Washington January 10, 2022 2:25 pm Max ran through Terminal City to get to Mole who was working the command center today. The transgenics still maintained the security systems they'd installed during the siege. Having Mole in the command area was usually just a convenient way to get his cigar smoke away from the rest of them. Right now it meant that nothing going into or out of Terminal City including phone calls would go unnoticed. Strolling in with what Lydecker would call a commander's walk she followed the trail of cigar smoke to Mole.  
  
"Mole?"  
  
"Hey Max," Mole responded without even turning around.  
  
"Mole, have you heard from Logan?"  
  
Mole just laughed, "Actually he called in about an hour ago. Apparently he needed some help."  
  
A strong mix of anxiety hit her. Oh, god! Is his hurt? Did someone capture him again? It took Max a second to get herself under control before responding, "Why"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Who did you send to help?"  
  
Finally turning to face Max, Mole also pulled his cigar out of his mouth and said, "Alec and Joshua. Alec just dropped Joshua off so he could help Logan into his car."  
  
"What is wrong with the exoskeleton?" Max asked worriedly.  
  
"I'll leave that for him to tell you."  
  
"Mole, what happened?" Max shouted.  
  
"Sorry Max. But they should be back soon. Ask him when he gets here," as he turned away to stare at a computer monitor.  
  
Max moved to his side, and slammed her palm down on a nearby flat surface making a loud ringing noise. The ferocity caused everyone in the command center to jump in shock, "Trust me Mole I will remember this."  
  
As Max walked away Mole said out loud to no one in particular, "Does anyone else think that maybe that she is acting a little odd?"  
  
Seattle, Washington January 10, 2022 2:30 pm  
  
"Joshua thanks again for helping me," Logan said as Joshua carried him through the door into his apartment.  
  
"No problem. Logan one cool dude."  
  
"Joshua seriously you really need to stay away from Alec," Logan sighed as Joshua made another Alec inspired remark. Logan decided maybe he should talk to Max about seeing if someone else could hangout with Joshua some more. That thought was interrupted when a fast rolling wheelchair came right at them followed shortly by an angry female voice.  
  
"Logan, where the hell have you been? And what the hell happened too you?"  
  
Joshua dropped his head and looked at Logan through what at that moment looked like the eyes of a scared little puppy, "Little fella sounds angry."  
  
Logan nodded before speaking, "Yeah, Joshua I believe she is."  
  
"Angrier then when Alec was holding bets about what excuse she was going to use for being late because you two were."  
  
"Joshua! Logan!" Max said as she moved right in front of them which shocked Joshua into dropping Logan. Crying out temporarily in shock as he hit the floor he saw Joshua look down at him and say sorry. Turning his head towards the rather angry brunette heading for him Logan tried to lighten up the situation by smiling then speaking.  
  
"Hi Max how was your afternoon." 


End file.
